Protecting Belle
by mysticalflute
Summary: Snow realizes that it's not safe for Belle to be in Storybrooke General Hospital and decides to take her to her apartment with Charming. While there, they try to help Belle re-gain all that she's lost.


Snow could only stare at the nurse when she came back with the recommendation from the specialist at the mental ward of Storybrooke General Hospital. Belle ha amnesia, and they wanted to keep her there, trapped with medication that would prevent her from freaking out. This was wrong, and would probably only freak her out more.

Besides, with the outsider in the hospital as well, Gods only knew what he'd seen. Snow had a feeling he hadn't told Emma the whole truth. She knew Belle needed to be kept away… but not from the general Storybrooke population.

From Greg.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Snow asked, Charming's hand tight around hers.

The nurse nodded. "I'm afraid so. She has no family aside from her father, but she doesn't know who he is. Plus, Rumpelstiltskin has asked us to keep Maurice away from her."

Snow looked up at Charming, who returned the look. They both knew they couldn't keep Belle here, and they couldn't constantly stay here with her because they were also trying to find Regina and Cora…

Then, Snow got an idea.

"What if we take her with us? We have… room now that Henry and Emma are out of town." Perhaps by the time they got back, Belle would be well enough to move back into her apartment above the library.

The nurse pursed her lips for a moment, before looking at Doctor Whale.

Whale sighed. "Well… I suppose she'd be safe with you two more than in here with Mr. Mendel."

It appeared no one trusted him. Probably for the best, Snow thought.

"But you have to be sure that the Blue Fairy puts precautions on your apartment, Majesty," Whale continued. "We can't risk Regina attacking."

Charming nodded. "I'll go see her now. Snow, you were always the better talker. She needs to warm up to you before we try to get her anywhere."

"Alright," she replied, blushing a little at Charming's compliment. Storybrooke hadn't fallen apart while she and Emma were gone, so he'd obviously brushed up on his skills.

She turned back to Dr. Whale as Charming squeezed her shoulder and walked off. "Can I see her now?"

Whale nodded. "She's awake now, and calm."

Snow smiled a little. "Good…"

She was led to Belle's room, and she knocked gently. Belle looked up, giving Snow a cautious look. Snow didn't blame her in the least.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"I'm Sn- Mary-Margaret. I'm a friend of yours," Snow said with a small smile.

Belle's eyes lit up with recognition. "You were at the accident site. You helped me get away from that man with the mag-" she stopped talking suddenly, and Snow's eyes widened.

"The man with the what, Belle?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Lacey."

Snow was confused for a moment, before suddenly realizing. Lacey must have been Belle's cursed identity.

But Belle shook her head. "If I tell you you'll just get the nurse and I'll be filled with medication that they're injecting me with to make me think I'm crazy."

Snow was reminded of Henry – when he'd come to her, completely dejected, feeling awkward because the entire town thought he was crazy for believing the story in the book that wound up being true.

"Lacey… I'm not going to get anyone," Snow said, closing the door. "I swear. What did you see?"

"That man… Mr. Gold?" she looked at Snow for confirmation of the name. Snow nodded. "He-he caught me after I was shot, and he kept calling me Belle for some reason, and then, he-he tried to heal me, and his hand was… well… glowing. Like magic."

So she'd seen magic, and now thought she was crazy for it.

Snow simply nodded. "Lacey… I don't think you're crazy." Snow sat down next to the bed, looking around to make absolutely certain there was no one else about. "There is a lot that you need to be re-filled in on, but I can't do it here. You're going to be coming to my apartment with my husband and I."

Belle looked at Snow, a hesitant smile on her face. "Just tell me one thing, before we leave."

"What's that?" Snow asked.

"Am I crazy for believing in what I saw?"

Snow looked Belle, or Lacey, or whoever she was right now, in the eye. "No. You're not."

The smile Belle gave her was one Snow could only call relief. "Thank you. You don't know how relieved I am to know that."

Snow smiled. "I'm sure. I'm going to go ask Doctor Whale when you can be released."

Belle nodded, relaxing back into her pillow.

Snow White stood up, brushing a wrinkle out of her shirt. "Oh, and Lacey… don't tell anyone I told you you weren't insane, okay?"

Belle nodded again, eyes wide. "Of course not."

With that confidence, Snow left the ward, going to Whale. "When can she leave?"

Whale looked at the chart. "She can leave now, as long as the Blue Fairy has gotten the charms up on the apartment. Why don't you call David?"

Snow nodded, pulling her cell phone out of her purse. "David?"

_"Snow. How'd the visit go?"_

"It went fine. Has Blue gotten everything set up? Doctor Whale says she can be released now."

_"Putting the finishing touches on it now. Should be done by the time you guys get back. I'll call you if it's not."_

Snow sighed with relief. The sooner they got Belle out of here and away from Mr. Mendel the better. "Good. We'll see you soon then. Oh, and when we get there, don't call her Belle."

_"What am I supposed to call her?"_

"Lacey."

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

"Good. I love you."

_"I love you too. See you soon."_

Snow hung up and looked at Whale. "All set."

Whale smiled. "Good. I'll go discharge her then."

Snow took a seat in one of the chairs nearby and waited. When Whale returned, Belle was in a wheelchair, holding her purse and smiling, a far cry from the hysterical person they had been dealing with for the past few days.

"You ready to get out of here Lacey?" Snow asked, catching Whale's confused look.

Belle nodded. "Beyond ready, Mary-Margaret."

Snow stood next to Whale as he wheeled Belle out of the hospital and to Mary-Margaret's car, the remnants of the word 'tramp' still visible, making the woman fight back a shudder. She didn't want to remember that at all.

They helped Belle into the car and Snow closed the door, muttering to Whale. "Lacey's her cursed name. I think her cursed personality is coming in since she's lost her memories of our land."

Whale stared. "That would… explain a lot."

"We'll get her memories back though. We have to," Snow said. "Thank again Whale."

"Of course Snow."

Snow got into the driver's seat of the car and smiled at Belle, driving off.

* * *

"Lacey" comes from Emilie talking at Paleyfest 2013 when she announced Belle's curse name.


End file.
